Point of Tube Screamer
by Kasanelover
Summary: Blind people can't see but that doesn't mean no one can see life from the eyes of Tube Screamer. I own none of the Utauloid/Vocaloid or Tube Screamer in the story.


-9:00 A.M-

It was so fucking quiet and motionless when I woke up, which got me pissed. I couldn't see so I had to rely on my speakers to get around and know when someone was near me or to find someone.

Yes, I have speakers coming from my spine. They resemble spider legs and I can shoot ultra sound waves from them. I can't grab shit with'em though, nor can I climb up walls with'em like a spider. I can only sense movement and send sounds waves with them.

Yep, I'm also blind. Blind as a fucking bat with its eyes cut out. I don't even know why I have eyes if I was born with them fucked up.

On with my morning...I think it was morning...anyways, I shook my boyfriend to wake his ass up. He knocked out right after he climaxed last night. I was actually quite shocked. He wasn't one to be dead tired after sex. Then again, the Hagane siblings kept him busy the whole day yesterday so I couldn't blame him. I would've done the same thing and he would've understood why.

The only reason why I needed him to wake up was...just because. He's done it to me tons of times and I've done it to him tons of times and eventually, it became a habit for the both of us. Rarely, I'd have to do this since he woke up the same time I did.

I shook him a little harder but all he did was snore like a swine. I just hated it when someone snored, especially like the way he did so I pushed him off the bed...or what felt like a bed.

He sat up with a grunt and his eyes widened.

"How the hell did I get on the floor?!" He asked.

"I pushed you off the bed."

He was so mad but he didn't do it say anything to show it. He loved me that much.

My boyfriend only expressed his anger to anyone that wasn't me. He would punch a wall or two, maybe sharpen his black bladed scythe and cut meat with it but he would never do it in front of me. He never told me he did this but my speakers sensed it all.

The name he went by was Black Blade. No one knows his real name except me. It wasn't embarrassing or anything, actually quite beautiful but he felt ashamed by it. He said it didn't show who he really was and made him feel weak for some reason. That's what he said before I talked some sense into him. Still, he never released his real name to anyone but me and I accepted that. I mean, everyone already got used to Black Blade so there wouldn't be a point in telling them his real name.

"Why would you push me off the bed?" Black Blade asked.

"You wouldn't budge."

"So!"

"So, I had to push you off the bed after you snored."

"When did I snore!?"

"When I shook you a little."

"I did not."

"Yes you did, otherwise you'd still be on the bed."

"Why didn't I hear it then?"

Black Blade would always counter me when he sensed I was right. He felt less manly each time I was. I never gave a damn though because afterwards, he'd plow me. I have nothing against it, I enjoy it but still.

"You were sleeping."

"...you got me there.

"Hell yeah I did."

-9:30 A.M-

After making myself cleaner than a see through whistle, I sat at what I assumed was the table. Of course, Black Blade had to guide me to it. I couldn't cook either so Black Blade had to do that too.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Food."

Stupid ass.

"What are you making!?"

"Food!"

"What kind of mother fucking food, Black Blade!?"

I knew he'd do this shit. Everytime I ask what he planned on cooking, he'd always say "food" and he never tells me what he's making. He always teases me about that shit and it makes me want to take my guitar and hit him in the back of the head with it.

He was so amused about this, he chuckled. Bastard.

"I'm making...breakfast!"

He screamed with laughter.

"I'm going to hit you with my guitar."

He was trying to pull himself together but was awful at it. Like always.

"Alright...alright...I'm making eggs and bacon."

"God damn. It takes you 5 minutes just to pull yourself together from laughter just to tell me what you were making. You're an ass."

It really did take him 5 minutes just to shut the fuck up. Out of everything, laughter is one thing he has trouble calming down from depending on the situation.

Black Blade turned to something, probably me.

"I'm sorry. But that was funny. I just had to do that."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only blind girl I know."

"That's fucked up."

"It's true though. I wanted to experiment on a blind person so I chose you."

"That's still fucked up!"

"I said I was sorry! Look, if it makes you feel any better, I won't do it to ya' anymore."

I knew he was going to do it again the next time I ask him what he was cooking but I went along with it. His cock always made up for it.

"Fine."

He put something in front of me, probably breakfast because I was able to smell the hot bacon, and patted my head. I nearly pushed him away because I _HATE_ getting patted, especially on the head.

"Is it hot?"

"Duh."

I grabbed my guitar and hit everything in front of me with it. While I was doing it, I heard a crack, like a bone being snapped.

"AAAAHHH, MY FUCKING HAND!"

God damn it.

-12:34 P.M-

This morning wasn't almost the same as every morning. The only difference was I shattered most of the bones in Black Blade's hand and he mocked me of my blindness but otherwise, it was a pretty decent morning.

The first thing I had to do today was visit Teto, that chimera. By they way my speakers calculate her movement, I can tell her appearance is nothing like a chimera's. Though, I can sense tail and wing movements so I guess I have to believe her when she says she's a chimera. Then again, she could be lying. She looks..._sounds_ like the mischievous lying type. She sounds cute and innocent at the same time so anyone could fall for her.

_Anyone._

I was on my own this time so I had to try and navigate my way to the chimera's house. I had nothing to help me get there, not even a GPS. I only had my ears, nose, and speakers to count on.

The chimera told me she'll call out to me if I was nearby or she happened to stumble upon on me. I hope it's the first option.

Suddenly, something started to run towards me from behind. It was small and accompanied by a smaller creature, a cat to be more specific. I turned around, only to hear a chipmunk like voice: Nana.

"Hi, Tube Screamer!"

Fuck my life.

"Oooohhh...hiiii Nanaaaa..."

I wanted to just take my guitar and beat her to death with it but A: She's only 10 and B: I'm not in the mood to deal with that chimera. I only _pretended_ to like her but honestly, she was annoying as hell.

"Are you trying to get to Teto's house?

"Yeah why?"

"I can take you there!"

I wanted to say "no" _soooooooooooo_ badly but I did need help getting there. Either that or I wonder off into Tokyo like I **nearly** did last time. She and the chimera stopped me before I boarded the boat. It's not my fault I thought she lived near water.

"Fine...but don't talk."

I don't know what she did but I know she didn't say shit after. Thank God.

We began walking to the chimera's house with only seconds of silence at a time. Theminute we start walking was when she started talking.

"So how are you today?"

"I'm fine, now shut up."

Literally 5 seconds later, she starts talking again.

"Are you going anywhere with Teto today?"

"No. Shut up already."

Again, she starts talking a few seconds later.

"Do you need to stop by anywhere else before going to Teto's house?"

"No Nana! Shut the fuck up already!"

That shut her pot hole up...for 30 seconds.

"Are you hungry?"

I tried to stay calm because the one thing worst than hearing her talk was hearing her cry or scream. It was impossible to just sigh but I did it anyways and responded in the most calm way I could.

"Nana please."

"I'm sorry. It's just when I walk with someone, they or I always start a conversation. It kinda became a habit for me."

"I think it's just you starting up the conversations."

"Most of the time."

I knew it.

"Am I disturbing you, Tube Screamer?"

It took her 40 seconds to get that. A new record.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I'll do what I can to keep my mouth shut."

I sighed in relief. Finally, no more talking from that little kid.

She really did stay quiet the rest of the time. The only problem was she started touching me, almost sexually. She'd touch my speakers and rubbed the fish in my hair. She even poked my nipples just to make sure that were real. I was able to figure that out because she'd try to rip them off. That hurt like hell.

"Nana, that hurts, knock it off!"

"They're real!?"

"Yes they're real! Is those things sticking out your head real!?

"My hair?"

"I don't know, I'm fucking blind!"

I pulled whatever the hell was coming out the sides of her head hard, making her yelp and jerk away from me. I did it again to the other thing coming out her head, making jerk away from me again.

"That hurt!"

"Well so was your nipple pulling!"

I think she widened her eyes. Either that or that was someone else.

"I'm sorry..."

I want sure if she meant it or not but I wasn't in the mood to ask.

"I guess it's okay."

She cheered.

-1:23 P.M-

"Finally, we made it to the chimera's house. I couldn't bare another minute of Nana and her fucking cat.

She opened something,a door probably, and pulled me in something, probably the house. I looked around...not that I could see anything...and wandered around. The only sense the motion of Nana's heart.

It's very rare that I sense eternal motions like that without the body being cut open. I've been able to sense such motions ever since I met Teto. I find it strange that her meeting is the reason I'm able to sense eternal motions.

"Where the fuck did she go?"

"Right behind ya!"

I grabbed my guitar and hit whatever it whoever the fuck was behind me. It felt with a thud.

"Tube Screamer! Y-you hit Teto!"

Fuck my life. Again.

-1:50 P.M-

I was sitting with Teto [Or so I've been told] ever since I knocked her ass out. I can't believe I actually did that to her. Not that I cared for her or-or anything...okay, maybe I cared for her...a lot maybe...

I hit Teto right in the face with the side of my guitar. I'm surprised nothing cracked or anything.

Soon, she woke up. The way I was able to know that is by the way she groaned and I sensed her movements. This time, it was an upward motion.

"Oooowww...what happened? Why is my face so sore?"

"I hit you the face with my guitar. You startled me."

"Oh yeah...ouch...remind me to never surprise you like that...like ever."

"Don't surprise me."

She giggled. Then, she reached her hand out to my head like I was a dog.

"Don't make me hit you again."

"Right. Sorry."

"So what did you need me here?"

"I wanna have fun with you!"

Fuck.

"Why me?"

"Because you're a new member of the family and every new member had to do something to let me know they were permanent members."

Oh _hell _no.

"What the fuck. Why do you need to be so sure that I'm part of your "family" permanently? You don't think I'll stay?"

"It's not that. It'll give me an idea on who should be who when I have kids."

"Where are you going at, Kasane?"

"It'll give me an idea of you should be a grandma or not."

"Just because I'm 16,000 years old, doesn't mean you can make me a fucking grandma!"

I was so fucking pissed. A _ grandma? _As if I wasn't old enough, she wants to give me the role of an old person.

"Well, you can't be the mom or dad! And Ted and Ritsuko are the aunt and uncle!"

"Then made me a cousin!"

"No! You're closer than that!"

Son of a fucking bitch!

"I'm not gonna be a fucking grandma!"

"Spider Granny!"

She did not just say that bullshit. She just offended me in 2 different categories with one sentence. ONE. SENTENCE.

"I know you did not just say Spider Granny."

"Yeah! You're part spider and you might be a grandma! Spider + grandmother equals Spider Granny!"

I wanted to punch her so badly...so I did. I punched her somewhere that wasn't her face.

"Ouch!"

"I'm not gonna be Spider Granny!"

God, just saying it made me feel humiliated!

"Then...um...Spider...you know what, I'll just let them decide."

"Good. I'm not going to be some fucking grandma."

"We don't know that for sure."

"Don't jinx me."

-2:46 P.M-

For a somewhat jittery, hyper in certain situations, small girl, Teto was really mature and knew how to handle many situations that I didn't even know how to deal with. She really had this day cut out for her!

"I have to say Teto, I'm impressed!"

"With?"

"Are you seriously asking me that after the shit you just did?"

"..fair enough. Thank you for the praise."

I sighed and sat down on...I think it was the floor. I sensed Teto sitting next to me, mostly because my speakers were touching her back.

"Do you know your family?"

"No. I don't have one."

"Well now you do!"

I wasn't sure if I wanted to smile or just say "okay". So, I didn't the one thing I could do: Stayed quiet.

"...why are you quiet?"

"Because I want to be."

"I know but I didn't think you'd be so quiet from such a response."

I stayed quiet again, only because I wasn't sure on how to reply to that.

Suddenly, a FUFO [Fucked Up Flying Object] hit my head. It felt like a needle because after it hit my head, it stayed there, like it stabbed me and it won't get out.

"What the fuck just hit my head!?"

"Um...a bird."

"Get it out or I kill it!"

I felt her hand getting closer and closer to my head. I was _very, very close_ to cutting her hand off. The only reason I didn't was so she could get the fucking bird out my head.

"Almost...there..."

Soon, I felt the pain suppress. It didn't go away entirely but it wasn't as painful as it was before.

"Damn."

"At least I got it-OW, IT PECKED MY EYE!"

That sounded so hilarious, I forgot to laugh. Literally.

-6:45 P.M-

First, an exhausting day has flown by and now an exhausting night. Normally, Black Blade would deal with the Hagane siblings alone but today he needed me to be there for him, not to mention he went through a lot last night. I wanted to make it up to him so I chose to go with him. And even if I didn't, I still had to go.

Teto said she was going to be with us but she could be lying. I can't trust her all that much yet, cats aren't exactly the most honest. _Especially_ when they're chimeras. Though, I had to trust her. A: No one else was willing to assist us and B: She was bringing someone else with her.

She was an hour late. I was starting to get pissed off. We were supposed to leave at 5:45 but she never came like I she was supposed to. I told her like 15 times before we separated but of course, she didn't listen. Dumb bitch.

Finally, the doorbell rang...at least, I think it was the doorbell. No one ever told me when the doorbell rang and just left me alone like the jack asses they are.

"I'll get it."

My boyfriend always left me when that ringing sound occurred, usually when we're in a room...the bedroom...at least that's where he says we're are, we could be in some Asylum...POINT IS, I can never follow the ringing sound due to my blindness.

Soon, my boyfriend returned, accompanied by 2 other people.

"Tiny and Teto are here."

Why the fuck did she bring the talking chipmunk with her!? Out of all the people in the world, she had to bring the one that annoyed me the most.

"Fuck my life."

"What's wrong with Nana?!"

"She annoys the living shit outta me."

"B-but I guided you home!"

"You still get on my fucking nerves."

"Tube Screamer!"

"I'm being honest."

"Yeah, don't judge my girlfriend when she tells the truth."

"You're so mean! Teto, why did you bring me here?!"

"We'll need your assistance, Nana."

"No! Tube Screamer and Black Blade hate me! How am I any help to them!?"

"You're small, you can help us get stuff we can't reach."

I laughed. For once, I remembered to laugh at something I thought was really funny.

"...how is this funny to you, Tube Screamer?!"

"Shut up, Teto. You find stupid shit funny too."

"I don't find _serious_ matters funny."

"Shut up, you talk too much."

To be honest, Blade was right. Sometimes, Teto talks too much. So much, I want to put tape on her mouth and tie her to a chair until she learns to shut the fuck up for at least an hour. Or better yet, a day. Or even better, forever.

"I do not talk too much! Now do you want me to help you or not!?"

"You came over an hour late, dumbass."

Based on the motions my speakers sensed, Teto pushed my boyfriend to the ground like he was some giant toy in her way.

"Hey! Leave my fucking boyfriend alone or I kill Tiny!"

I was dead serious. I was not afraid to kill Teto's litter "accomplice" and eat her soul at the moment. In fact, she's younger than Teto, meaning her soul isn't as developed, also meaning it tastes better. And when I mean developed, I mean not ready to leave the body.

"You wouldn't!"

I had my guitar already in my hands. I stood up and brought the guitar down straight towards Tiny's head. However, I didn't hear anyone scream in pain or anyone crying. I only sensed Teto grabbing Tiny and pulling her away from the direction of my incoming guitar.

Smart ass bitch.

-12:34 A.M-

I did not think two little kids could get on my nerves in a minute, nor did I think Teto and Tiny could make me laugh in a second. But they all managed to do as such.

I crashed onto something really comfortable, more than likely the bed because it felt the same as it did this morning...what I assumed was morning. Blade crashed on the bed with me and landed on 3 of my speakers. They _**almost** _fell off and it hurt like hell.

"Get. Off. Now."

He was dumb enough to roll off rather than sitting up and actually moving. It hurt even more than when he lied on them.

"You bastard."

"Hey, it's not my fault you have spider speakers...nor is it my fault I crashed on the bed without looking down to see where your speakers were."

He had a point. Still, I was pissed off.

"Well, you should've."

He only remained silent before crawling over me and weakly pinning me down. I knew what he intended to do and honestly, I was ready too.

"I can tell you're not putting much effort into your pin."

"I'm tired. And it's only the beginning."

"Yeah? Well, you'll be dead after we're done." I said so with a wink and a grin.

He crashed his lips onto mine and I bit his tongue for the hell of it. I'm sure it rush adrenaline into his veins and his pulsing member. Often, I'd mistake it for his heart until I licked his chest and felt his heartbeat there.

He felt around me with one hand on my left...right...breast. He squeezed it a few times very gently until he finally stopped feeling me. He slapped my other breast around like it was raw meat, only he didn't do it as hard or for as long.

"Now you have one white boob and one tomato boob." He said with a chuckle.

I was pissed off because he knew damn well I didn't know what color looked like or how a tomato looked like. The reason I even knew the color of the blade of his scythe was because he told me. But it could be blue, red, yellow, or even green.

Because I was mad, I forced him to make me dominate, mainly by throwing him next to me and crawling over him. I pinned him down weakly but put a little more effort into it.

"Alright, you got me."

"Damn right I did."

I kissed him again and pulled his tongue out his mouth halfway with my teeth. It was a little bumpy and soft but I just loved taking it out of his mouth.

"Don't rip my tongue out now."

I nearly ripped out his tongue one time so now, every time I start pulling it out of his mouth, he warns me not to rip it out. He knows I won't but he just wants to make sure I never forget.

"I won't."

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and run his fingers up my back slowly. I didn't even shiver. I only began to strip him of his clothing.

He didn't wear much. He only wore gloves and...what I assume is a belt over his balls. Oh, and something around his neck, probably a choker, and...that's it. He was just like me but didn't have anything holding up his pecs, unlike me, who has these...belts...no...some...I don't know, I can't really explain but it's around my breasts and starts from my "dog collar" as Blade likes to call it. Then, I have the apron-like piece right beneath my breasts and arm warmers.

I thought I made that up until Teto told me about it. I was so pissed.

I even had boots but I always took'em off right when I got through the entrance of anything, mostly my territory, A.K.A, the house, A.K.A, the only place I usually fuck my boyfriend.

To the point, he wasn't very fond of wearing shit that covers his whole body like me. I hate all of that. I'd rather be naked then wear...whatever the fuck everyone who wears clothes wear. Maybe...sweaters and shit.

As I removed his choker, I felt him trying to pull off the fish in my hair. He always managed to do it but I put it back just for the hell of it. Though, it makes me look like the one that smells like shit sometimes. Maybe that's why he always removed it.

Once he pulled the fish out of my hair, he tossed it somewhere.

"There. No more nasty ass fish."

Because the fish was dead, I wouldn't be able to sense it's movements, meaning I'm unable to find it. Damn eyes.

"You're so lucky I can only sense movements."

"Yes I am."

He pulled off the tie I was wearing. Yes, I wear a fucking tie, don't talk shit about it.

"I don't see why you wear this."

"Shut up." I said while putting my hat...somewhere.

"You just put it on my arm."

"Then move it."

He tossed the fucking hat somewhere a few feet...inches...miles...I don't know but the hat wasn't near us.

"Stupid ass."

"Blind bitch."

I ripped off his gloves and pulled off his belt. I tossed them both somewhere, see how he liked it.

"...at least I can see."

I flicked some part of his body, making him go "ouch". I grinned.

"...you are the worst sometimes."

"So are you but I still love you."

"As do I you."

He was the only man I ever loved. He was the only one who understood me and I was the only one who understood him. He was so close to me, I wasn't afraid to pour out any tender emotions. He even saw me cry once. That was the closest moment we've ever had together. **EVER.**

I can feel him pulling off my arm warmers and removing the things around my chest and neck. He even removed the belt I had to cover my pussy.

"Mmm...you're always perfect."

"I'd say the same thing if I knew how you looked like."

"You know what I wear!"

"You told me."

"Oh yeah...okay, yeah, I agree...I did...you have a point there."

"I know."

"You remember where my neck is?"

"No. You never told me the exact location or anything."

He brought by hand to what I assume was his neck. I felt around it for a moment or so.

"Is this your neck?"

"Yes. It's right...there...where your hand is."

I rubbed his neck gently before kissing and sucking it like what Blade calls a lollipop. I don't what it is but he says that how I suck on him apparently. At least, for his neck anyways. His dick is a whole different story.

He released small, soft moans and his breathing starting to get heavier. His body temperature was rising and his pulse quickened slightly.

"Looks like someone's getting horny."

"Just shut up and suck."

I knew he was trying to prevent the signs of arousal but he never succeeded in doing so. Ever.

I stopped sucking his neck and wrapped my long tongue around it. I licked the tip of his nose once I had wrapped my tongue around his neck at least once. Then, I shoved my tongue in his mouth, viciously fighting off his tongue until it stopped moving like a half-dead dog after getting hit by a car 17 times.

Soon, I was on bottom again, only this time he really pinned me down, not like did before where he didn't even try. I can feel him applying pressure to both my wrists.

"I got you now."

I coiled my tongue around his neck again and wiggled it slightly. He grabbed it though, making me flinch and pinching something, maybe his arms.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch. What are you, a scorpion?"

"Says the one **GRABBING** my tongue." It didn't sound right while I was talking.

"Fair enough."

He released my tongue and I unwrapped it from around his neck and slipped it back inside my mouth. I was able to taste his fingers and even the oils that came out of them. It tasted...interesting.

To remove the taste, I pulled his dick forward with it. I jerked it only a few times to get a moan out of him. And it worked.

He moaned like hell. It wasn't loud to the point where I wanted to punch him but it wasn't quiet to the point where I wanted to throw him off. It was just right and he was doing it just enough to give me the urge to be dominate again. Again, I flipped him off and pinned him down.

"Damn...I hate when you do that..."

"I know. That's why I do it."

I inserted his member inside me slowly. He already damaged my walls, I'm not letting him do it again. My walls recovered but it hurt like fuck and I didn't fuck him for a few weeks...months...I don't know, it all feels the same for me.

"True...still..."

I put my finger on his lips and shushed him, mainly because I wanted him to shut up and moan for me while I bounce on his member for the next few whatevers.

I allowed his entire member to enter me and held back a moan. He forced me to release it by rubbing and squeezing my breasts. And as if that wasn't enough, he licked my stomach.

I bounced on his dick roughly but at a steady pace. He moaned and panted each time his tip was nearly exiting me. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't pull on anything. Last time I did, I ripped some skin off apparently. So, as an alternative, I threw something on him.

"How the hell did you find your hat!?"

"I didn't even know it was that close."

He threw the hat back at my face.

I licked his face [Or what felt like his face] and bounced faster. He moaned my name intensely and his member pulsed again.

"Holy shit, your heart's in there again!" I said with a moan afterwards.

"It's not my fucking heart!" He moaned.

"It feels like it!"

I pressed down on his chest roughly, making him gasp and the pulse in his member quickened.

"I told you it's not my heart already!"

I slapped him across the face and cummed hard on his other cock heart. His cum shot deeply inside me like water being shot at someone, only this time it was _in_ someone.

"Holy shit...what time is it?"

"What seemed like a quick session lasted 2 and a half hours."

I pulled his cock heart out of me and lied beside him...then, I fell to the floor.

"Fuck!"

Blade laughed.

"Fuck you, Black Blade!"

"Hey, you pushed me off the bed this morning!"

"I'll bring you down with me!"

"How when you can't see me?"

I grabbed some part of him and yanked him down to the floor.

"Fuck...you win."

"You know it, bitch."

I crawled back on the bed with Black Blade crawling on me to get to the other side.

"I'm not your fucking ladder!"

"Now you're not. I'm already on the bed."

I lied beside him and kissed him somewhere that wasn't on the lips. He put something over me and snuggled up against me.

"I love you."

"I love you too. And if I could see you, I'd still love you." I said so with a grin.

He kissed me on the cheek.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Surprisingly, I was told I sleep with my eyes closed. I thought I slept with them open since it feels like my eyes are closed the entire time. But everyone says different.

I drifted off to sleep slowly, already thinking about everything ahead of me. I can't say tomorrow because I don't know when tomorrow is. Point is, I already knew I had a busy future ahead of me. Not too busy but busy.

-Tube Screamer's Dream-

Blood and organs were scatter about and I had blood all over my guitar, hands, mouth, and breasts. The carcasses of Nana, Teto, and Piko were around me and their souls were eaten: By me.

"Best thing I ever ate."


End file.
